Pazu and Sheeta Free the Captured Animals and Gets Recaptured/Following Pazu and Sheeta
Back in the containment room, Ed was still trying to pick the cage door's lock with his tail, but to no avail. He, Double D, and Eddy were so exhausted that they didn't know that Ed had unlocked the cell as he mumbled in his sleep. When he woke up, Double D wailed in despair as he sobbed, "I give up!" He kicked the cell door closed, waking up the captives. "I'll never get this," cried Double D. “We're doomed! Doomed!" "Hey look!" Joy said as her friends looked up. "Louis, Double D's out!" Ray said happily. "Double D!" The Eds shouted. "Double D, you're free!" Pazu and Sheeta said. "Free?!" Double D asked. He realized that Pazu and Sheeta were right as he cheered, "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" As Double D continued with that tune while he, Ed, and Eddy exited the cage, Charizard shushed him and said, "Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile'll hear!" "Double or nothing, they're caught in five minutes." Anger said. "You're on." Joy, Sadness, Fear, and Disgust said in agreement. "Calm down, little guys." Pazu said. "Look at us, we're free!" the Eds said. "Eds, get the keys." Sheeta said. "We should get the keys." Ed said. Suddenly, they got got their frills caught in the cell door. Eddy gasped as he cried while he and the Eds attempted to break free, "We're stuck, we're stuck, we're stuck!" "Shhh!" said Ray. "Quiet!" Louis added. "Quiet, you fool!" Charizard hollered. "Take it easy, Sheeta and I will get you three loose." said Pazu, as he and Pazu helped get the Eds unstuck. "There you go," said Sheeta, as the Eds shook their frills neat. "Now, go get the keys." "The keys," said Double D, as he and the others ran to the keys hanging on the wall. "Yeah, yeah, keys, keys, keys, keys, keys!" He tried to reach for the keys as he jumped, but he failed as he said, "Gee, I can't reach them." "Quick," said Pazu. "Get something to stand on." "Yeah, stand on, something to stand on!" said Ed, as he went to grab something. "This oughta be rich." Charizard muttered. Ed grabbed a piece of wood as he said, "Yeah, yeah, stand on, stand on." He stood on it and jumped to get the keys as the others called their names "Eds!" "Use the box!" said Pazu. "Climb up on the box!" added Sheeta. "Box, box." Eddy said as he moved a box onto the piece of wood. He grabbed the keys, but he tumbled down as the others said, "SHHHHHH! Quiet!" "Crap, these darn keys are heavy!" grumbled Eddy, as kicked to the keys, much to the others' dismay. As the Eds grabbed the keys, Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile bursted through the animal door on the big door, much to the Eds' horror. "Oops." Then they ran away, screaming, and Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile started chasing after the Eds. "The keys, Eds," Louis called. "Give us the keys!" Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile then smashed into a wall as Double D gave Pazu and Sheeta the keys. Then, quickly grabbing three muzzles and ropes, the Eds immediately hogtied Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile up and muzzled them. As the three shouted in anger through the muzzles, Eddy jokingly said, "Sorry, can't hear you through the muzzles! Ha!" Then Pazu and Sheeta unlocked their cage door, got out of the cage, and proceeded to free the other animals. Suddenly, as soon as the freed animals and the Eds quickly got out through the window, Clayton walked into the room and said with an evil smirk, "Surprise!" Suddenly, his evil smirk turned to surprise when he spotted Pazu and Sheeta climbing at the window and saw Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile tied and muzzled. Angered, Clayton pulled his knife out and cut Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile free and, after he roughly yanked the muzzles off of Tiny and Dingodile while Pitch removed his own muzzle, they ran up to Pazu and Sheeta and yanked them back as Clayton said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't like it here." Pazu and Sheeta struggled against Tiny and Dingodile as they said, "Let us go! Let go, let go of us!" Outside, the animals got concerned for Pazu and Sheeta, but Pazu and Sheeta signaled them to run, which they reluctantly did. "The animals are getting away!" Pitch said, just when he charged at the window. "Let them go for now." Clayton ordered, making Pitch stop. "Oh, I get it. Find and capture them later." Pitch said, understanding Clayton's order. "Come on, brats." Clayton said to Pazu and Sheeta with an evil chuckle, as Tiny and Dingodile dragged Pazu and Sheeta out the door and closed it after they and Pitch exited. Moments later, the rescuers and the Guardians arrived at Clayton's hideout, and they went up to the front door. "There is no time to waste." said Miss Kitty. We must try to get in." agreed Stellaluna. Tiger and Fidget grabbed two nearby sticks and gave each one to Miss Kitty and Stellaluna as Tiger said, "Here, here, Miss Kitty." "Start digging, Stellaluna." said Fidget. As they started digging, Jack asked, "Has anyone considered trying.... Open sesame?" Just then, the door opened, and they clung onto it as the rescuers yelped. "Hey, it worked!" exclaimed Tooth. They went up the open door and looked down to see Pazu, Sheeta, and Clayton walking out. Clayton tossed Pazu and Sheeta onto the ground as he shouted, "Get out of here! Go on! Git!" "Look, Fievel, it's the boy and girl!" said Olivia. "And Clayton!" said North. Clayton threw Pazu's knife at the ground near his and Sheeta's feet as he said, "It's all over, brats; Your dragons are dead. Somebody shot them.... Shot them, right outta the sky, bang!" "Dead as doornails!" Tiny said. Pitch played dead as Pazu and Sheeta cried, "NO!!" "What do you mean no?" Clayton asked, "You calling me a liar?! I heard it on the radio this morning, and they could have been mine if it weren't for you! Now you'd better get out of here before I change my mind! Go, on, git!" "Why is he letting them go?" Fievel whispered out in question. "It's gotta be a trick." Bunny whispered out. Clayton looked at Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile as he said, "Too bad about those eggs, eh boys? They'll never survive without their parents and godfather." "And think of how sad the uncle dragonfly must be to try and raise those eggs." Dingodile said dramatically. "Oh, well, survival of the fittest, I guess." Clayton said. Then Pazu and Sheeta ran off as Clayton smirked and whispered, "Bingo!" Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile laughed hysterically as Olivia whispered out, "Dragons?" "Dragonfly?" Fievel whispered out. "Eggs?" Fidget whispered out. Tiger, Miss Kitty, Stellaluna, and the Guardians quickly shushed the mice and bat, and North whispered out, "Listen!" As Clayton pulled out his truck with himself, Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile in the cab, he said, "I didn't make it all the way through third grade for nothing." "Can't imagine why." Dingodile said flatly. "I was being rhetorical, moronic pig face!" Clayton snapped. "I'm a crocodile dingo mix, not a pig! Sheesh!" Dingodile said in anger and annoyance. As the truck began to leave, Tooth said, "I don't know where he's going, but we can't let him get away!" "Hurry up, you six!" added Bunny. He and the others jumped onto the truck, and the rescuers jumped down, but they missed, and they slid down onto the threads as Fidget exclaimed, "Oh no! Oh no! Get between the threads!" Jack threw the rope as he called out, "Fievel! Olivia! Fidget! Stellaluna! Tiger! Miss Kitty! Here, catch!" Fievel grabbed the rope as he said, "Got it! Olivia, you-you can do it!" Olivia grabbed the rope, and she, Fievel, Fidget, Stellaluna, Tiger, and Miss Kitty were pulled up to safety by the Guardians. High in the sky, Jeremy was flying in the air, looking for the rescuers and Guardians while panting and breathing as he said, "Boy, this is some headwind, huh?" He looked at a flock of birds near him, and he laughed a little as he said, "Say, you ladies wouldn't have seen two little mice, two little bats, and two cats, along with two kangaroo rats, a rabbit, a hummingbird, and an echidna running around down here, would you?" The birds got offended, and they flew away as Jeremy said, "Hey, where are you going? I mean it! I'm looking for six animals and their Australian animal friends that they went with!" When the birds were out of sight, Jeremy muttered, "Was it something I said?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Parodies